<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Podfic of Bad-Ass Mother Figure by IAm_Johnlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841867">Podfic of Bad-Ass Mother Figure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked'>IAm_Johnlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Ballad Podfics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Mrs. Hudson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would we do without Mrs. Hudson?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Ballad Podfics [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Podfic of Bad-Ass Mother Figure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts">ChrisCalledMeSweetie</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817673">Bad-Ass Mother Figure</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie">ChrisCalledMeSweetie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can listen <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/4c6efjwo9q1sjhb/Bad-%2Ass_Mother_Figure/file">here</a>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What clever thing do I put in the end notes?<br/>What clever thing do I put in the end notes?<br/>What clever thing do I put in the end notes?<br/>God, I'm uncreative!</p>
<p>Way, hey, but I hope you enjoyed it<br/>Way, hey, but I hope you enjoyed it<br/>Way, hey, but I hope you enjoyed it<br/>And you will leave kudos! </p>
<p>(And comments if you want to. But that wouldn't fit.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>